Pony Tsunotori
|-|Hero Costume= |-|PE Uniform= |-|Civilian= Personal Characteristics Name: Pony Tsunotori Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Height: 155 cm (5'1") Description: Pony is a short girl with a round face and a short equine muzzle, her face framed by thick, wavy blonde hair which reaches halfway down her back, some shorter bangs hanging down her forehead. Her eyes are large and round, Prussian blue in color, and she has a pair of tall, lyre-shaped pale tan horns on her head. Her calves are notably rounded, shaped similarly to those of a horse, and she has brown hooves for feet, a short horse tail poking out from the end of her tailbone. Pony's hero costume is horse-themed, matching her appearance and Quirk. She wears a horse halter around her head with a lead rope dangling from the back, and her outfit resembles a jockey uniform, consisting of an orange skin-tight shirt with paler markings around her chest and stomach, with matching-colored pants, along with a pair of finger-less gloves. She wears belts secured around her collarbone, biceps, and lower torso, and boots that not only guard her hooves, but also have stirrups attached on either side. Summary ポニー|Tsunotori Ponī}} is a student in Class 1-B at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Mentality Intelligence: Above Average. Can speak both English and Japanese, though she has some trouble with Japanese. She goes back to English whenever she gets angry. Morality: Kind Orderly Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, Low D/1 with Horn Cannon Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Body Control (Has horns on her head which she can fire off like a cannon), Limited Telekinesis (Can mentally control her horns after firing them), Limited Flight (She can ride on her horns to fly around) Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Unknown physically, Building level with Horn Cannon (Can injure Ojirou's tail and crack Todoroki's ice, which was able to hold back a metallic Tetsutetsu) Durability: Building level (Can take hits from Ojiro) Speed: Athletic Human with Supersonic reactions (Able to keep up with her fellows students in battle), Supersonic attack speed with Horn Cannon (Her horns took Ojiro by surprise and locked him in a cell before he could react) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically, Super-Human with Horn Cannon (Can lift Shouji off the ground, even keeping him pinned for a while) Stamina: High (Should be comparable to other heroes in training) Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with Horn Cannon Weaknesses: She can only control four of her horns at once, any more will just be normal projectiles. Arsenal Standard Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Horn Cannon:' Pony's Quirk allows her to send her horns flying and remotely control them at will. She is able to control up to four horns that are sent flying. **'Horn Dash Hammer:' Pony holds an ally through her controllable horns and launches them towards an enemy. **'Thunder Horn:' Pony launches a barrage of horn projectiles towards a target while leaving four controllable horns floating in standby for support and sneak attacks. Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier D/1